1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fishing cart apparatus arranged to support accessory structure in a fishing procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing apparatus of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,355,818; 3,997,181; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 246,359.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a fishing cart arranged for ease of portability from a vertical position and permitting inclination in a horizontal orientation for ease of access to the various components of the fishing cart structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.